Pendamping Wisuda
by Tsalasa
Summary: AU /SasuSaku, Ceritanya Sasuke jatuh hati sama Sakura sejak pertama kali ketemu dan akhirnya mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah proyek. Akankah Sakura menjadi pendamping wisudanya Sasuke?


Pendamping Wisuda  
AU /SasuSaku, Ceritanya Sasuke jatuh hati sama Sakura sejak pertama kali ketemu dan akhirnya mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah proyek. Akankah Sakura menjadi pendamping wisudanya Sasuke?

Akhirnya selesai juga UAS semester ini, selamat datang semester 4. Lega sekali, itulah yang dirasakan cewek kuliah berambut pink ini, Sakura merasa sangat senang karena liburan sudah di depan mata. Ia pun berjalan keluar kelas dan mengambil ponsel pintar nya, "Eh, ada banyak notifikasi", gumamnya. Satu per satu ia mengecek pesan dan air muka Sakura berubah masam ketika membaca pesan dari Kepala Departemen Organisasinya, Kushina.

"Sakura-Chan! semoga sukses UAS terakhirnya, kuharap kau tidak lupa untuk membuat laman web untuk organisasi kita, bekerjasamalah dengan Karin-Chan, deadlinya tanggal 5 Januari ya! Ganbatte! :D "

Pfft, Sakura benar-benar lupa tentang ini, Ya Sakura adalah staff bidang humas di organisasi Pers kampus, dan dia mendapat tugas dari kadepnya untuk membuat website organisasi tercintanya ini, dan kenapa bersama Karin? tentu saja karena mereka satu departemen dan Karin lebih ahli tentang web, pasalnya Karin kuliah di jurusan Sistem Informasi sedangkan dia di jurusan Teknik Sipil yang mengurusi kontruksi, semen, beton, dan tidak begitu paham tentang pemrograman web, namun Sakura sangat update kalo soal media sosial terlebih menulis di blog nya .xyz

"Ah, kalo deadlinenya tanggal 5 Januari, itu tandanya aku tidak bisa tahun baru-an di kampung" ucap Sakura lirih dengan muka bete. Sebelumnya Sakura sudah menmbuat rencana pulang kampungnya hari ini, tanggal 31 Desember setelah UAS terakhirnya, Ah betapa tidak beruntungnya, planningnya hanya tinggal wacana.

Sakura sekarang duduk di bangku taman Universitas Konoha sendirian menunggu seseorang, sambil tetap pasang muka bete dan mencak-mencak sendiri masih dongkol gara-gara gak bisa pulkam cepat :( padahal dia udah kangen Mami Mebuki dan Papi Kizashi di Suna.

Eh tiba-tiba muncul notifikasi baru di ponsel nya, cepat ia membuka ponselnya.  
"Huh, permintaan pertemanan baru di Facebook", entah kenapa dia langsung menerima permintaan pertemanan di akun FB nya itu, padahal biasanya dia tidak langsung menerima dan malah menyumbunyikan permintaan tersebut. Lihat saja ada 70+ permintaan berteman yang tersembunyi. Bukannya sombong nih, tapi Sakura itu cukup terkenal, dan kebanyakan berasal dari pembaca setia blognya.

Setelah menerima permintaan teman baru nya itu, tiba-tiba ada inbox baru di FB nya. Ia mengernyit membaca pesannya, masak baru aja di _accept_ langsung nge-chat. Sebelum membaca pesan, dia terlebih dulu melihat profil teman baru nya itu.

Sakura hanya pasrah setelah _stalking_ ternyata tidak ada satupun foto asli orang tersebut yang ada malah foto profil gambar karakter anime yang ninja-ninja itu, yang ia tahu, orang itu 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

 **Uchiha Jr.**  
 _dek, ini blog mu ya? .xyz_

karena tahu ini senior beda 2 tahun, dan takut di cap gak sopan, Sakura jawab pake embel-embel mas

 **Sakura Haruno**  
 _iya mas._ singkat padat jelas

 **Uchiha Jr.**  
 _Aku dimintai tolong bikin alamat webnya konoha pers, kamu bisa bikin layout webnya gak dek?_

 **Sakura Haruno**  
 _Wah, maaf mas saya gak bisa, itu saja saya ambil template layout nya gratisan dari internet_

 **Uchiha Jr.**  
 _oh, yaudah kalo gitu dek, aku pikir kamu sendiri yang bikin. oiya webnya bisa di cek di ._

 **Sakura Haruno**  
 _iya mas..._

"Duh, ini orang sok kenal banget" tak sadar, Sakura menyuarakan pendapatnya tentang Uchiha Jr/ Uchiha Juragan/ Uchiha Junior apalah.

"Siapa yang sok kenal?", teriak Kushina mengagetkan Sakura

"Ya ampun, ngagetin aja mbak"

"Gimana ada masalah apa tentang pembuatan webnya?"

"Masalah gimana,lawong webnya aja udah dibikin"

"Oh ya? apa alamatnya?"

" . mbak, tapi masih kosong belum ada isinya"

"Kosong ya, sama kaya hati kamu dong, Sak kosong"

"Iiih apaan sih mbak, mentang-mentang udah taken sama mas Asuma"

"hehehehe,makanya cepat cari pasangan. btw, Sak, jadi tugasmu tinggal isi content dan edit layout nya ini", Ucap mbak Kushina

setelah melihat web organisasi kami.  
Sakura cuma angguk-angguk kaya ayam lagi matuk, kalau katanya Project Pop, Sakura ini termasuk anak metal yang selalu optimis.

"Udah dulu ya Sak, udah dijemput nih"  
"Iye, Mbak ati-ati ya"

Karena sudah bertemu dengan orang yang ditunggu bahkan sudah ditinggal pulang, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke indekos miliknya. Sebelum itu, ia sempat mengecek beranda facebooknya. Sedikit kaget, ketika akun Uchiha Jr. mengupdate aktivitas nya di profil nya  
 **Uchiha Jr. is now friend with Sakura Haruno**. ih, apa-apaan sih ini orang, batin sakura sebel, dan tambah sebel setelah melihat komentar di kiriman Uchiha Jr. tersebut  
 **Namikaze Jr.**  
sikaat Sasuke! gass!  
 **Tenten Chan**  
Cie, Sasu sudah dewasa ya *wink*  
 **Asuma milik Kushina**  
udah mulai nih? ganbatte!

"Oh, Uchiha Jr. ini nama nya Sasuke ya? kok nyebelin sih mas", Sakura bete sama mas teman facebooknya ini, entahlah Sakura berusaha tetap cool dan optimis mungkin aja tadi Sakura salah lihat akibat efek ngantuk kelamaan nunggu Mbak Kushina tadi, nanti di kos ia berniat membuka kiriman si Uchiha itu.

Sesampainya di kos, Sakura kembali melihat facebooknya, dan kecewa ketika mendapari kiriman si Uchiha tadi sudah dihapus. "Huuh, malam ini pergantian tahun ya, tidak adakah yang mengajakku keluar?" Gerutu Sakura yang sedang guling-guling di atas kasur menghabiskan waktu sore nya. Kemudian, ponsel sakura berdering menampilkan nama Karin, minta diangkat.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Halo Sakii, sudah dibilangin sama mbak Kushina kan tentang projek web itu?"

"Iya, Karin. udah kok, emangnya kenapa?"

"Nih, aku bingung buat content nya, aku kan ga pandai mengarang nih, aku minta kamu bagian content nya, biar aku yang edit layoutnya, gimana? bisa kan?"

"Oh, okedeh"

"Semangat ya Sak, kalau sudah nulisnya, kirim ke emailku uzumakarin dan usasuke ya, terima kasih"

"Iya, Oke Karin, Ee tunggu dulu, Sasuke itu temanmu?"

Di ujung sana, seseorang sedang menguping pembicaraan Karin dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon.  
Karin berbisik lirih dengan orang itu "Eh, Sasuke dia menanyakanmu"  
"Hn"

"Oh Sasuke ya, itu dia seniorku di jurusan, kami sama-sama berasal dari Kumogakure"

"Oalaah, eh Karin, tidakkah lebih efektif jika kita mengerjakan proyek ini dengan bertemu langsung?"

"Kamu ajak ketemuan nih?"

"Iya, maksudku sekalian menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama"

Dan sosok Sasuke terlihat senang setelah mendengar kalau Sakura mengajak bertemu untuk projek ini.

Malam harinya, Karin, Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu di kafe Ichiraku, mengerjakan projek pembuatan web dan juga merayakan tahun baru bersama. Sasuke terlihat sangat cuek dan dingin bagi Sakura setelah berkenalan langsung. Suasana meja lebih dihidupkan oleh obrolan antara Karin dan Sakura, sementara Sasuke cuek sambil utak-atik laptopnya. Tanpa Sakura tahu, jantung Sasuke udah doki-doki dekat dengan Sakura yang notabene jadi cem-ceman nya selama 1 semester ini. Awal Sasuke melihat Sakura, pas perayaan wisuda tahun lalu, Ia melihat sosok gadis rambut pink yang cantik bersama salah satu senior Sasuke, Shizune, dari situ Sasuke mulai banyak mencari informasi tentang Sakura.

Tak terasa, sudah hari ke-5 di bulan Januari. Setelah selama 4 hari , trio Sasuke, Sakura, dan Karin berkumpul dan mengutak-atik laman web akhirnya rampung juga web itu.

Hari ini Sakura mendapat telepon dari Mami nya untuk segera pulang. Tentu saja, Sakura sangat senang karena hari kepulangannya ke kampung sudah tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali ia berangkat dengan kereta api jurusan Konoha - Suna.

Pukul 11.00 waktu dunia bagian Suna, ia sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Betapa terkejutnya, ketika dia melangkah ke ruang tamu, ada sosok tamu yang ia kenal persis siapa dia. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke yang selama 4 hari selalu bertemu dengannya duduk di depan kedua orang tuanya, dengan disampingnya duduk wanita dan lelaki yang Sakura yakini adalah orang tua Sasuke.

"Untuk apa mereka ke sini",batin Sakura

"Eh, Sakura-chan sudah datang" Mami Mebuki berdiri, dan Sakura langsung salim ke Maminya itu, tak lupa juga salim ke papinya

"Sakura, tamunya juga disalimi dong", Ujar Kizashi pada anaknya

"Eh iya", Kemudian Sakura salim kepada kedua orang tua Sasuke. Lalu duduk di samping Maminya

"Loh, Sakura-chan, itu calon suaminya kok gak disalimi", Mami Mebuki berucap sambil memberikan tatapan jahil pada Sakura

"Eh, apa, suami siapa?", Sakura nampak bingung dengan ucapan Maminya

"Ehemm", Suara deheman yang dibuat-buat oleh pria disamping Sasuke memecah suasana yang kikuk

"Nak Sakura, perkenalkan saya Uchiha Fugaku, ini istri saya Mikoto, dan anak bungsu saya yang paling tampan, Sasuke. Jadi, kedatangan kami bertiga kesini adalah.."

"Biar aku saja yang teruskan, Ayah", Sasuke memotong ucapan ayahnya

"Sakura, Paman Kizashi, dan Bibi Mebuki, Sebenarnya saya bertemu Sakura hanya dalam waktu 4 hari, namun saya merasa, Sakura inilah jodoh saya, jadi saya kemari bersama kedua orang tua saya untuk melamar Sakura, apakah saya diberikanrestu oleh Paman Kizashi?", ucap Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas

"Keluarga Haruno, saya yakin Sasuke mampu membahagiakan Sakura, sebentar lagi Sasuke lulus dan sudah mendapat pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan multinasional, jadi Sakura tidak perlu takut", Suara Ibu Sasuke bertalu di ruangan itu.

Kizashi dan Mebuki nampak bersitatap satu sama lain. Kemudian Kizashi ambil suara

"Saya lihat, Sasuke ini tulus dan sungguh-sungguh dalam melamar, maka dari itu saya dan istri sepakat untuk menerima lamaran nak Sasuke, tapi semua kembali ke Sakura karena yang akan menjalani adalah dia, gimana Saki?"

Sakura cuma diam dan tersenyum samar, masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke yang baru dikenalnya melamarnya. Oh, Sakura benar-benar bingung.

Sudah 10 menit, Sakura tetap diam tanpa kata. Lalu Kizashi kembali ambil suara

"Karena Sakura hanya diam, dan dalam aturan tentang 'tata cara melamar' apabila perempuan yang dilamar hanya diam saja selama lebih dari 5 menit berarti dia menyetujui lamaran si pria; baiklah keluarga Uchiha , mari kita tentukan tanggal pernikahan kedua anak ini".

Sakura nampak cengo, dengan muka menahan tangis, dia cuma bisa pasrah kalau sebentar lagi dia nikah di umur semuda ini, 19 tahun coy. Salah Sakura sih, ga pernah baca buku 'tata cara melamar', atau salahkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja melamar. Ah kiranya, Dunia Sakura sedang jungkir balik saat ini. Sedangkan Sasuke nampak lega karena lamarannya diterima.

"Baiklah, pernikahan akan dilakukan 1 hari sebelum Sasuke Wisuda, tanggal 29 Februari", entah siapa yang ngomong barusan karena saat ini Sakura sudah pingsan membayangkan pernikahannya sebulan lagi itu.

Selama sebulan, Sakura menjalani kelas pra-nikah dan berbagai macam perawatan kecantikan, apalagi kalau bukan untuk menyambut hari pernikahannya. Sakura bisa saja kabur, tapi dia tidak tega merusak kebahagiaan orang tuanya yang sangat antusias dengan pernikahan ini. Akan durhaka sekali, jika Sakura tega merusak kebahagiaan keduanya, demi mementingkan keegoisan diri. Selama sebulan ini juga, dia aktif berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke meskipun hanya lewat SMS.

Dan, saat inilah peristiwa sakral itu terjadi. Dengan gaun yang indah, Sakura nampak seperti putri, dia dituntun oleh dua dayang menuju tempat duduk sang Suami. Ya, beberapa menit lalu, ijab qabul telah berlangsung dan mereka sah menjadi pasangan suami isteri.

Sang suami nampak terkagum melihat Sakura, setelah Sakura duduk didepannya dan menyaliminya, Sasuke kemudian mengecup kening lebar milik Sakura sembari membacakan doa.

Setelah pesta pernikahan yang bisa dibilang sederhana karena hanya mengundang beberapa keluarga dan teman saja, Pasangan muda Sakura dan Sasuke pamit untuk kembali ke perantauan, besok adalah hari bersejarah bagi Sasuke, karena ia akan di wisuda. Ia lulus lebih cepat 3,5 tahun. Meskipun badan capek, namun keduanya tetap kembali keperantauan.

Di dalam kereta, Sasuke memulai obrolannya dengan Sakura

"Sakura, aku harap ini adalah pernikahan terakhir bagi kita, aku harap kau bahagia bersamaku"

"Iya, mas kuharap juga begitu"

"Untuk malam perta...", Sakura tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh tentang topik sensitif itu, lalu dia memotong perkataan Sasuke

"Mas, aku minta kita pacaran dulu aja ya, meskipun kita sudah menikah, tapi aku belum begitu mengenalmu, jadi untuk 2 tahun ini, sampai aku lulus nanti, pacaran yuk"

"Ah, begitu ya, tapi sepertinya kita akan LDR selama 2 tahun itu, minggu depan aku sudah mulai bekerja di Otto, maafkan aku tidak selalu bersamamu nantinya"

"iya mas, adek ikhlas kok" Ucap Sakura sambil senyum bikin hati Sasuke meleleh. Kemudian Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

Hari Wisuda, Sakura menjadi pendamping wisudanya Sasuke  
Setelah prosesi, Sakura dan Sasuke asyik berfoto bersama, lalu bergabung sahabat dan teman Sasuke dengan guyonan khas mereka  
"Ne, Sasuke kau jahat sekali, menikah tanpa mengundangku", ucap Naruto sambil meninju kecil Sasuke

"Sakura, kau disini rupanya, eh bersama Sasuke ya, Jadi Sasuke, sudah ya?" Ucap Kakak Sepupuku, Shizune ambigu.

"Wah, Sasuke, Resolusi tahun barumu terwujud dong? aku jadi iri" Karin ikut nimbrung.

Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa cuma ikut senang melihat keakraban Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Ia berharap pernikahannya dengan Sasuke akan membawa kebahagiaan baginya dan keluarganya.

The End

 **Omake**

"Tolonglah, Kak Shizune, kenalkan aku pada adik sepupumu, Sakura atau tidak berikan aku alamat orang tuanya"

"Ini, paman Kizashi, Curriculum Vitae saya"  
"Apa, jadi kau ini anak bungsu Fugaku? Bagaimana kabar orang itu? Aku akan sangat senang jika berbesan dengan dia"

"Heh, Sasuke apa yang sedang kau tulis"  
"Resolusi tahun baru"  
"Eh, ini gak salah resolusi mu?" Naruto nyengir, sambil baca tulisan Sasuke 'Tahun 2016, Sasuke punya pendamping wisuda kalo bisa statusnya istriku'

"Sasuke, bisa kau bantu aku membuat web? Aku dan Sakura kebingungan membuatnya"  
"Sakura?""Oh, itu gadis pinky temanku seorganisasi "

Oh, beruntung sekali Uchiha Sasuke. Resolusi tahun baru dan keinginan mutlak sudah terwujud dengan mulus.


End file.
